Pi Day
by LittleAquaMagical
Summary: It's pi day for the turtles. Unfortunately, Donnie seems to be the only one that's excited about it. Sorry if it's not as humorous as my other stories
1. Chapter 1

**I know I'm three days late and this is a bad day b/c now it's St. Patrick's Day. But I had this idea in my head ever since I found out schools actually celebrated March 14 as Pi day. If you don't know what pi is then keep on reading and Donnie would explain it to you. Kay? :) **

**I don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**

* * *

It was just a regular boring day. But Donnie actually seemed excited about it and he had been up all night in his lab. The others had no idea what he was doing in there, but he went inside the lab with a bunch of printing paper and a permanent marker. Mikey was parked outside the door to Donnie's lab, tapping on the door with a spoon. He had used is hand before, but he became tired of using his arms. "Leoooooo, can you get Donnie to open the dooooor?" Mikey whined. Leo sighed, got up from the couch and went over to the door. "Donnie? You've been in there all night. Are you okay in there?" "Just fine! I'm almost done here!" Donnie called from inside the door. "Whatcha doin', Donnie? And why didn't you tell me what you were doing!?" Mikey yelled. "DONE! Would you guys get Raph? You guys are going to FLIP when you see this!" Donnie yelled excitedly. "Oh boy..." Leo mumbled.

"So what's so important Don-WHOA!" Leo stopped mid-sentence at what his younger brother had down to the lab. The walls of the lab was covered from the floor to the ceiling with paper, with a bunch of numbers on them.

"Whoa..." Raph stared in amazement.

"So many numbers...I didn't fall asleep and now I'm having a dream where I'm surrounded by multiple math tests right?" Mikey asked.

"No Mikey, what you're looking at are the digits of pi!" Donnie said, smiling. "Pi? As in a fruit pie?" Mikey asked, scratching his head. Donnie sighed. "No, pi is a part of math. And, today is PI DAY!"

Donnie's brothers looked at him as if he was crazy. "They seriously have a day for a stupid number?" Raph asked. "Is it a real holiday? You think that Splinter would give us a day off for it?" Mikey asked. "No, it's not a real holiday. March 14 in numbers are the first three digits of pi." Donnie said. "Pi is the constant that is the ratio of the circle's circumference to its diameter, therefore it used to find the circumference of a circle and other formula's of three-dimensional angles." Donnie said this whole entire spiel with his eyes closed. Leonardo, Raphael, and Michelangelo couldn't have looked more confused. "Uh, could you say that again...in _English_ this time." Leo asked.

Donnie gasped, about to repeat what he just said, but Mikey cut him of. "So, how many numbers of pi are there?" Mikey asked. "About 10 trillion." Donnie replied. "WHOA! DUDE, THAT'S LIKE A GAZILLION NUMBERS!" Mikey said , wide-eyed, only to have Raph slap him in the head. "Ow! Why did you hit me?" "Think of what Donnie said and what you said. Then you'll understand why I hit you." "But I do-" "Say 'I don't understand' then I'll hit you with a mallet.

"I can recite all numbers of pi! Watch: 3 point 1415926535 blah blah blah 4944 blah blabbity blah..." Donnie was really into reciting all the numbers of pi, that he didn't even notice his brother's conversation.

"May'be...if we move very slowly and quietly, maybe he won't notice us leave." Leo explained. Raph and Mikey nodded, and slowly sidestepped towards the door. Meanwhile, Donnie was still going. "3421170679, I just reached the 100 mark guys! 259..." Donnie kept on reciting. "That's very nice, Donnie!" Leo said in a monotone voice, slipping out the door. "Yep, we'll just be right here...watching you recite random numbers you saw on the internet." Raph ran as soon as he reached the doorway. "And don't worry! We'll be right here, watching you and not ditching you to go watch t.v. and steal your share of the pizza while you're not looking!" Mikey laughed, but somebody had pulled him into the living room.

And this all happened while Donnie was still reciting the numbers of pi.


	2. WARNING!

**Sorry if you thought this was an update to the story. These stories are actually all finished. **

**But this is really, really, REALLY important. The fate of the internet is at stake here. That's right. After two years of silence...SOPA is back. **

**For those of you who don't know, SOPA is an internet censorship policy that enforced copyright rules. Usually, it would be only a fine. But with SOPA you could spend up to a few years in prison, just for showing something with copyright infringement.**

**If the SOPA bill is passed, the internet might as well be shut down. No Youtube, no Quotev, no Figment, no DeviantART, and worst of all...no Fanfiction.**

**But it could be stopped. A petition is going around collecting signatures to put a stop to it. It needs 100,000 signatures by September 21. I'm checking it now, and it has about 35,000. Your not too young to be able to sign up. I'm 15, and they let me sign it. **

**SO LET'S GO AND PUT A STOP TO SOPA!**

** .gov/petition/stop-sopa-2013/LMzMVrQF**


End file.
